1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to power systems, and more particularly to a power system having a terminal block configured to secure three-phase wiring with integrated current transformers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art power device 100, such as a rack powered distribution unit or a power strip, having a chassis or case 102 that houses components of the device and a power cord 104 that connects to the chassis at one end of the chassis. In one example, a standard terminal block 106 that is secured within the power device 100 is configured to secure the power cord 104, which may embody a 5-wire, 6AWG power cord (three-phase wires, one ground wire, and one neutral wire). One or more current transformers, each indicated at 108, may be provided to measure current through the wires of the power cord 104 within the power device 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the current transformers 108 “float” on the wires of the power cord 104 between the chassis 102 and the terminal block 106. In another example illustrated in FIG. 2, the current transformers 200 may be integrated on a circuit board 202 of a power device 204 between a terminal block 206 and loads within the device. The terminal block 106 may be purchased from Weidmuller Interface International Trading (Shanghai) Co., Ltd. of Shanghai, China under manufacture identification number QSUN-6MPH9P.
Within equipment racks, rack powered distribution units are becoming more powerful and denser. Such devices are very congested with thick and unbendable wires that enter the device. As a result, the routing of the power cord within the end of the device and through the current transformers and terminal blocks is becoming increasingly difficult and laborious. It can be a challenge to assemble the device and/or fit all of the required components of the device within the chassis of the device.